


If My Heart was a House, You'd be Home

by bi_habibi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi
Summary: A small, Korrasami fluff fic, because why not?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	If My Heart was a House, You'd be Home

The world was at peace now, well peaceful than it had been when Korra was younger. Sure, it had only been three years since finally dismantling the Earth Empire with Kuvira’s help, but everything seemed calmer, and Korra was happy.

Having a successful CEO girlfriend, who was also absolutely gorgeous, helped with happiness as well. 

Especially when Korra got to wake up curled up in her girlfriend’s arms in the morning. Korra turned her face upwards, smiling softly at her girlfriend’s still-sleeping face. She shifted a bit and reached her hand up and tucked Asami’s black hair behind her ear. Asami opened her eyes slowly and gave Korra a sleepy smile.

“Morning,” Asami murmured, giving Korra a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“Morning,” Korra whispered back.

Asami gave Korra a squeeze and pulled her closer. The sunlight trickled into the window next to the bed, painting the bedroom with a soft glow. Moments like this were Korra’s favorite. Time stood still and for a moment, neither of them had responsibilities. They weren’t the Avatar and a CEO, they were lovers, girlfriends, normal human beings. Korra took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, drinking in this moment. Asami let out a low hum and Korra turned her face back up towards Asami. Asami pressed her lips against Korra’s, enveloping Korra in a soft kiss. 

“We should probably get up, huh?” Korra muttered.

Asami let out a small chuckle, “Yeah, we probably should.”

Korra groaned and hauled herself out of bed, changing out of her white tank top and blue sweatpants into her usual Water Tribe outfit. Asami changed out of her nightgown into a sleek, black suit, and pinned her hair back with a gold hairpin. Korra pulled her short brown hair into a small ponytail, securing her baby hairs with a similar gold hairpin. The two moved from the bedroom to the kitchen. Asami started the coffeemaker, one of Varrick’s newest inventions, while Korra settled herself into one of the cushioned chairs at the small table next to the kitchen, smoothing out the newspaper that had been delivered earlier this morning. 

“President Zhu Li’s approval rating is at ninety-three percent,” Korra said.

“It’s what she deserves. She’s done so much for Republic City. The way she made sure all those people had homes only two months after Kuvira’s attack? Incredible,” Asami said, from the kitchen.

“You did that too, you know. Without you and Future Industries, there wouldn’t have been any construction,” Korra replied.

Asami came from the kitchen, with two fresh cups of coffee. Korra smiled, the mugs were made by Ikki and Meelo. The mugs were lopsided, and one of them had Meelo’s picture of him as a king on it, but Korra cherished it. Korra took her mug, placing the newspaper back on the table from Asami and took a small sip. Asami took a seat next to Korra, intertwining her free hand with Korra’s. Korra stared at Asami, taking in the image of her girlfriend, sitting calmly with her coffee. Korra never wanted to forget these small moments. Asami turned to her.

“Hey,” Asami said.

“Hey.”

“I love you,” Asami said.

“I love you, too."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @bi-suki!


End file.
